Coite-Bodher Battlefield
The Coite-Bodher Battlefield (コシュタ・バウア戦場跡, Koshuta Baua Senjōseki) is a Lost Ground located at Θ Hidden Forbidden Battlefield. The area is bathed in perpetual night and is composed of a series of ruins set around a large, glimmering lake. The Inverted City Megin Fi floats above the lake and is visible from everywhere in the area. It is possible to access Megin Fi from Coite-Bodher via Sign Hacking, using the pillars there. The World R:2 Official Story Coite-Bodher is the site of the final battle between the humans and Mag Mell, battle dragon of the gods. According to the .hack//G.U. Novels, the humans' eight greatest heroes, unable to defeat Mag Mell in direct combat, lured it to the plains of Coite-Bodher, where they had prepared an altar as a trap. When the dragon arrived, they activated the spells on the altar, turning Mag Mell to stone. The victory, however, did not come without a cost. Mag Mell's final scream caused an earthquake, turning the plains to a desolate wasteland, and one of the eight heroes, Gorre, lost his life. The Chim Chims, who gather energy from the earth, journey here to release it, in a brilliant display of fireworks. Epitaph of the Twilight The swamp of Coite-Bodher, near the Dividing Forest, is where Saya, Fili, Bith, and Gendor first faced Cubia. History .hack//Roots thumb|Coite-Bodher Battlefield in Roots Coite-Bodher was a refuge of Ovan's when he needed to get away from the stress of running the Twilight Brigade. While he was in the area his left arm suddenly began to react, causing him to briefly black out. When he came to, he noticed that a Sign had appeared in the area, and that a Virus Core had been placed into his inventory. Further exploration on the part of the Brigade revealed mysterious pillars that reacted when Virus Cores were brought close. Believing that the platform was a clue to the Key of the Twilight, the Brigade took the Virus Cores they had gathered and tried to activate the altar. Despite the interference of Ender and TaN's Black Ops division, the Brigade succeeded in activating the Sign and opening up a portal to Inverted City Megin Fi. The Brigade fled into the portal with TaN close behind them, not realizing that they were going directly into a trap engineered by Naobi. .hack//G.U. Games Bordeaux lures Alkaid to Coite-Bodher saying she has information that could help Sirius, who had been infected by AIDA. She instead, however, PKs Alkaid, causing her to become a Lost One. Haseo arrives on the scene shortly afterwards and holds Alkaid as she fades away. Haseo later journeys here to access Megin Fi and confront Ovan. During Cubia's Gomora invasion, Haseo returns to this area to access an Outer Dungeon. Gabi, Bordeaux, Negimaru, Grein, Asta, and IYOTEN all arrive to help him fight, holding off the Gomora while Haseo accesses the dungeon. .hack//G.U. Novels In flashbacks, it is shown that while the Twilight Brigade discovered Coite-Bodher, they never managed to reach Megin Fi. .hack//Link .hack//Quantum Coite-Bodher Battlefield is the location of the Territorial War event. Trivia *The teleportation ability of the Signs was first revealed in Coite-Bodher, when Haseo, Tabby, and Sakisaka were teleported to Hulle Granz Cathedral after investigating the Sign. *"Coiste-Bodher" is the chariot Death rides in in Celtic mythology. *The keywords Θ Hidden Forbidden Battlefield are available in the original .hack games, but they lead to a normal field. *In the G.U. novels, there are eight pillars, rather than the five in Roots. category: Lost Grounds